


Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [12]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yellow Lumpy uses pepper to help Cyan Lumpy sneeze, and ends up sneezing himself.





	Pepper

Cyan Lumpy: (feels a tickle in his nose, but it isn't strong enough to make him sneeze) Hmm...

Yellow Lumpy: What’s up, Lumpy?

Cyan Lumpy: My nose tickles, but I don’t need to sneeze. Do you have something that can make me sneeze?

Yellow Lumpy: As a matter of fact, I do! (pulls out a little red shaker with a black P on it)

Cyan Lumpy: Pepper?

Yellow Lumpy: Yeah, it’ll definitely get that sneeze out!

Cyan Lumpy: Well, okay. Go for it.

Yellow Lumpy: (shakes pepper into Cyan Lumpy’s nostrils)

Cyan Lumpy: (his eyes widen as his pupils shrink and his nostrils flare) Aaaaaah... Haaaaaaah... (sneezes massively) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTCCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Yellow Lumpy: (cringes from the sneeze) Bless you!!!

Cyan Lumpy: (rubs his nose with his forefinger) Ah, that’s better. Thank you!

Yellow Lumpy: You need a tissue? (pulls one out) I got one...

Cyan Lumpy: (takes the tissue, blows his nose and wipes it) Thanks.

Yellow Lumpy: Oh, you’re welcome. (looks at his pepper shaker) Gee, this stuff must be really strong...

Cyan Lumpy: Yeah, it sure is. That’s why we all gotta be careful with it.

Yellow Lumpy: Good point. (sniffs slightly, when suddenly his nose twitches) Hmm? (is about to sneeze) Aaah... Aaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH... (sneezes three times) AH-CHOO!!! HAH-CHOO!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (rubs his nose with his forefinger in surprise) Whoa...

Cyan Lumpy: (surprised as well) Wow! Bless you, Yellow!

Yellow Lumpy: (puts away his pepper and keeps rubbing his nose) Thanks. (sniffles) Sorry, pepper makes me sneezy, too. (pulls out a light yellow handkerchief and blows his nose quietly with it, then wipes his nose)

Cyan Lumpy: (sweats a little) It’d probably be best to try not to smell it, unless you need to get a sneeze out.

Yellow Lumpy: Yeah, not wrong there. (sniffles)


End file.
